


I Didn't Know You Were A Cat

by TinyDragonSnake



Series: I Didn't Know... [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, adrien is a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonSnake/pseuds/TinyDragonSnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minute and forty-three seconds. That's how long she left him alone in her room.How the absolute hell did he accomplish all of this in a under two minutes!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A minute and forty-three seconds. _A minute. And forty. Three. Seconds._ That's how long she left him alone for. Left him alone, in her room, with no one but Plagg. Among all her fabrics and yarn. She knew he'd try playing with it. Hell, she'd been stopping his attempts all afternoon. Marinette figured he'd play with it while she slipped downstairs to grab the cookies her mother had baked them. Not a problem. A small bit tangled around his upper body, trapping his arms in some way he couldn't get himself out of, nothing more. That was fixable. That was manageable.

This was impossible.

How in all hell did Adrien manage to get yarn _all over her room_?! The bright green strings had been carelessly tossed up on her bed, strewn across every possible inch of floor, draped across everything. And in the middle were a mewling Adrien and Plagg, complaining to one another about how they ended up like this. Plagg's small body was buried under what Marinette assumed was the rest of the yarn, still wound up tightly. Tikki giggled from her perch on Marinette's bed, very nearly falling off in her fit. Knowing Tikki, she had tried to stop the inevitable, and failed, and now she was reaping the benefits/facing the consequences.

"How," Marinette looked back at her boyfriend. He look at her with a guilty smile and waved.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon," He said, squirming around.

"How in the _hell_ ," She shook her head at him.

"I can explain!" Adrien cried out from his spot on the floor. "It was all Plagg's fault and it was totally his idea!"

"Was not!" The offended kwami yelled. He must've remembered he could phase through objects, as he was now perched with Tikki. "It was all Lover Boy there's idea!"

"Liar!" The blonde hissed.

Marinette heaved a sigh and knelt down to untangle her boyfriend. Adrien whined at the yarn coiling around his form, but held still long enough for her to partially free him. She left him to take the rest off himself. His arms were untangled, and he could easily get himself out of the rest if he tried. And didn't play with it. With a sharp turn back towards her trapdoor, Marinette began heading back downstairs.

"Princess, where're you going?" Adrien asked as she opened the door.

"You and Plagg are cleaning up," She stated simply. Tikki fluttered down and landed on her shoulder, grinning at both boys. "No ifs, ands, or buts about it, you're _both_ cleaning up _and_ rewinding my yarn back to where it belongs."

"Why should we?" Plagg challenged.

"Because if you don't," Marinette smirked at them. They both visibly paled at her. "Adrien will never be allowed back over for any reason, and that means Plagg won't be welcomed either."

The two looked from the dark haired girl to each other and back.

"Oh my god that means no more cuddles!" Adrien screeched. Hurriedly he began pulling the yarn from every surface.

"Screw your cuddles!" Plagg screeched back, zipping around trying to do the same. "I won't get my cheese, or my Tikki!"

With the two arguing over what was far more important to be kept, Marinette and Tikki calmly marched into the living room and plopped onto the couch. When her mother asked what was going on up there, all Marinette could do was smile in victory. Tikki informed Sabine of what the two kittens had did, as she called them. For the next hour or so, all that could be heard was frantic rushing about, yelling, and the crashing of bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette bought a laser pointer. Alya convinces her to use it during class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy goodness

If her parents asked her, it was all Alya's idea. She'd told Alya about the yarn incident, and how much of a cat her beloved boyfriend was. The brunette suggested getting a laser pointer and using it on him in the classroom. She didn't explicitly say anything about during a lesson, but Marinette felt that was the intention. So, she discreetly pulled the toy out and turned it out. Within moments, Adrien's head snapped to it as it slid near him. She jerked it from it and nearly burst out laughing seeing him jerk with it. He wiggled as if he was preparing to leap at it. She swung it close to him, and his hand shot out to snatch the little light.

"Adrien, please," Mme. Bustier sighed lightly, turning to look at him. Her gaze wasn't angry so much as it was tired.

"Sorry," The model mumbled. A few of their classmates snickered but quickly quieted down.

Marinette giggled. She lazily drew with the laser right near him, watching how tense he was, how desperate he was to avoid jumping at it. She could just imagine how much willpower he was using to avoid growling and hissing. Then she shot it across the floor. Adrien was on it in a minute. He'd leapt his seat and flew across the floor. Marinette had to suppress her laugh at him. She flickered it on the wall, and Adrien leapt up to try and snatch the light. She looped it around his head, smirking when he flopped to follow it. She let him capture it, reveling in his triumphant grin. He slammed his hands into the floor, a yowl escaping from him. When he removed his hands from their spot, however, he made a choking sound. He looked around for the light before slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Dear god," Alya quietly gasped beside her. Her cheeks were a glaring red from holding back her laughter.

"Adrien Agreste!" Mme. Bustier hollered. Adrien flinched and stood up straight. He grinned sheepishly and hurriedly returned to his seat.

The class was divided. Some desperately wanted to laugh because _holy shit model boy just acted like a goddamn cat_. The others wanted to offer him sympathy, because _holy shit model boy just acted like a goddamn cat what is wrong with his life who made him like this help this boy._ The silence was broken when Kim let out a bark of laughter, followed shortly by the rest of the class. Marinette giggled as quietly as she could. She discreetly showed her kitty the toy, giggling a bit harder at his wide eyed expression. Adrien pouted and refused to look at her. When Nino asked him through gulps of air, all Adrien would say was that he'd been betrayed. Marinette could only giggle remembering his face and how red he was and was left unable to answer. Alya, for her part, didn't reveal that it was Marinette's fault the blonde had chased after the laser light.

Adrien pulled his girlfriend aside when class ended. His grip was tight but comfortable. He glared at her with venomous eyes before a wicked smirk curled his lips.

"Bugaboo," He purred. He pulled her closer and leaned down just enough that his lips brushed her ear. "You're going to have a _cat_ astrophic _cat_ aclysm for this _purr_ fect little stunt of yours."

He left Marinette both blushing and slightly worried about what he'd pulled to get back at her. She could only shudder and scuttle away as fast as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Some pointless fluff for fluff's sake. Also, pretty short and kinda bland, but it was stuck in my head and it was too cute to pass up


End file.
